


弟弟恋人（三）

by Shadow_kinki



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Twins, 双胞胎, 架空
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24148786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_kinki/pseuds/Shadow_kinki
Summary: 人物设定参考《妹妹恋人》故事也是参考妹妹恋人，但是有改动，比较喜欢的场景保留
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 2





	弟弟恋人（三）

**Author's Note:**

> 没开起来的车

第三章

上幼稚园的时候，他们排练话剧，白雪公主。

老师说“光一演王子，谁想演公主？”

女孩子们都好害羞不敢举手，光一看着那个不把自己当回事的弟弟正在玩着手里的篮球。

“老师让刚演公主吧，这样有意思。”光一想我的初吻才不要给别人呢。

老师觉得他建议不错。女孩子们觉得这样也好，也不会吃醋了，都点头鼓掌。

刚听见了鼓掌生，“发生了什么事情？”

“哥哥又欺负我！”刚回到家就和妈妈告状“光一让我演个女孩子，我还要穿裙子！”

妈妈看着刚“是呢，哥哥真坏，我们不和他玩了。”

“不！我要和光一一起玩。”

妈妈笑着看着刚，心想女孩子一定超可爱，她已经迫不及待的想要看刚变成白雪公主了。

爸爸对光一说“光一怎么又欺负刚啊？”

“刚是我的公主，长大我要娶刚做我老婆。”

爸爸妈妈被他们逗得大笑，他们以为光一还没有男女的意识。他的确没有，不管刚是男孩还是女孩他都喜欢刚。

他喜欢那个拉着自己手，说着“哥哥，我害怕。”

喜欢老说“光一！你又欺负我！”的弟弟。

光一喜欢欺负刚，因为他喜欢看刚向自己撒娇。那个包子脸太可爱了。

“刚，还记得吗？第一次是你吻的我？”光一把他抱上床。

“记得”他紧张极了。

“你给我脱衣服。”光一说道

刚害羞的要命“.我办不到啊……..我不好意思。” 

光一喜欢他害羞的样子，但是不是现在，现在他是想要他看着谁在要和他做爱。

光一喜欢他害羞的样子，但是不是现在，现在他是想要他看着谁在要和他做爱。

光一脱了自己的衣服，抬起他的头，刚的心脏要跳出来了，光一拉着他的手摸着自己的脸，然后摸着自己的脖子，胸膛，腹部，最后到自己阴茎，他对刚说“我的身体你要好好记住，用你的身体去记住。”

刚好像很久没见过他的裸体了，他什么时候身体变得这么强壮的？他的手想从光一的身上抬起来，但是他的手腕被光一死死的抓住了，而且，那个烫手的地方，他害羞的要命。

「剛，別害怕，吻我。」

剛觉得自己要因为心脏跳动过快死了。刚只能凑过去，闭着眼吻上了光一的唇，他像被电到一样，马上离开，光一追着他的唇直到把他逼到躺在床上。

“张开嘴”光一说道

刚微微的张开嘴就被光一闯了进来，“恩....”

光一太用力了，磕到了牙。但是他显然还是不放开刚，他等了这一刻太久了。

“我的刚，谁都不能代替他。”光一想，这个软软的嘴唇，上幼稚园的时候他就被刚亲亲一吻的心跳加速，想要平复这份激动的心情只能占有他。

  
刚又喘不过来气了，推着光一，光一放开了他，他脸红到脖子了，他大口喘着气，“我要憋死了，你又欺负我！”

  
刚转过身趴在了床上，他不敢看光一，而且他想隐藏自己下半身微微勃起的地方，他记得第一次遗精的时候吓的要命，但是光一显然已经见过这种场面了，他打趣的和刚说“刚长大了，可以嫁人了。”

刚感觉光一在解自己衣服的扣子，他的上衣被光一脱了下来，光一吻着他的脖子，后背，然后舌头顺着脊椎一直扫到尾骨，他吻着他的腰。

这种奇怪的感觉是什么？我身体好热。刚被他弄的大脑一片空白，他感觉下身一凉，光一拽下他的裤子。

“不！光一”他叫着。

光一又吻着他的耳朵，他知道刚这里很敏感。他微微抬起刚的腰，手伸到前面套弄着他的阴茎。

  
“啊！！”我在做什么啊，刚想，我和自己的孪生哥哥在做着禁忌的事情。

  
刚感觉要到了，光一停了下来，对刚说“扭过身吧，看着我，看着谁在和你做爱？”

刚害怕的颤抖着，他害羞，也不敢，而且他想要发泄的心情让他羞愧。

光一用力把他扭了过来，刚挣扎着，但是没有用，光一力气太大了。刚看着光一，让刚再次意识到自己在做着错事。

  
光一看着他顺着眼角流着的眼泪越来越多，这只会让光一更想欺负他，他吻着他的小腹。

  
“不！”

光一含着刚的阴茎，拿起自己早就买好的润滑液，倒入手中，向他后穴伸入了一只手指。

“啊！”那个地方，刚害怕了。

叫吧！抵抗吧。光一想，这只会让我更想把你贯穿，我想看你在我身下哭。

光一曾经幻想过刚被其他男人抱，被艹到高朝，他就有种杀人的冲动，只有血液可以平复他暴怒的心。

光一又伸入一根手指，加上光一越来越快的吞吐吞吐着，刚忍不住了，身寸了出去，光一都吃了下去。

“啊！！恩...”他哭的越来越厉害了。

光一再让他的腿尽量分开，扶着自己阴茎抵着这个让他想了10多年的地方，他要看着刚进入他。

刚看着身下，他不敢再看，他害怕的全身发抖，他哭着说：“光一，做吧！”

这个答案是光一没想到的，他以为刚会说“光一，不要做了。”

都怕成这个样子了，他竟然说做吧。光一把他翻过身，让他夹-紧他的双腿，在他腿间抽插着。

“你是笨蛋吗？”光一说道

刚不知道为什么？光一最后一刻不做了，但是他还是紧紧的夹紧双腿，感受着他火热的阴茎，碰撞着自己的臀缝，碰到自己的阴茎。

“恩？”

“你知道这样说多危险！”光一在生气，他在刚的腿间越来越快。

然后身寸到了刚的股间。刚觉得自己后面有液体，有液体流进他的后穴，好痒。

  
光一把他翻过身“你不爱我，别说做爱！我不是只想要你的身体，我要你的身心都属于我，我要你快乐的和我做爱。”

刚不知道自己是不是爱光一，他无法反驳。

光一拿着纸擦着他的身体，他的手在抖：“反正我已经等了很久了，不怕再等，尽快爱上我吧，下次我希望刚主动说我们做 爱吧。因为，这世界上没有人比我还要爱你。”

光一吻了他一下，说了句晚安，去了上层。

刚根本睡不着，他身体都是刚才光一摸着他的感觉，他不讨厌，而且他现在还很热。他后面一张一合的他想着光一的手指。

“我怎么变得好奇怪，我希望被光一抱，希望他继续呢。”刚觉得好丢人。“我怎么会喜欢男人呢。”

光一也没好到哪里去，他坐在自己的床上想着“我难道真的要让自己的污秽沾染到刚的身上吗？明明还有几个月，我就不能坚持一下吗？”

可是心好痛，他抱着自己在哭。“对不起，刚”

刚一晚上胡思乱想，早上眼睛就黑眼圈的像个熊猫了。

光一看着他的眼睛，笑了下。

“你还笑！”刚抱怨道。

“说明你还是在意着我”

妈妈在厨房忙着，爸爸已经上班去了，餐厅就他们俩，光一喝了一口牛奶，扭过刚的头，度给了他。

妈妈从厨房出来了，光一放开了刚，刚吓死了！

“你别这样！妈妈一会看见怎么办？以后不要在家里做这种事情。”刚红着脸小声的说道。

“那在哪做？”光一冷冷的说道，“家里不可以，学校不可以，那你和我去酒店？”

刚看他口无遮拦，去穿鞋子去了，光一脸色很不好，光一知道自己一直单相思，他也知道他不应该逼着刚接受自己，但是他就是不想放开刚。

刚开门看到了小舞，他都把她忘了。现在刚知道他们的关系，小舞不再避讳，看着小舞揽上光一的胳膊，刚从后面看着他们。

光一想甩开小舞的，但是看见刚在身后他就放弃了。他其实和小舞说过自己有喜欢的人，可是她说她不介意，做替身也不怕，只要让我在你身边就行。

刚觉得心情好低落。

其他同学看到光一和小舞拉着手进了学校，有人说到“果然啊，前几天就有人说你们在交往，而且从酒店看你们出来呢。”小舞害羞极了。

刚不知道自己是什么心情。

光一说“我们没有交往，我有喜欢的人。”光一抓着站在自己身后的刚的手。光一不知道自己在向谁澄清。

小舞哭了，他毫不留情的否定了自己，“是我缠着光一的。他并没有同意让我做他的女朋友。”

只听周围人议论，“他到底喜欢的人是谁呢？”

“我看他就和刚好”

“你胡说什么啊”

“但是光一真的过度保护刚啊，谁也不能碰他的弟弟一下，男人女人都不行。“

“好恶心啊！”

刚甩开光一跑走了。

光一想我就是恶心，我早就知道了，但是你们凭什么说刚恶心，光一拽着那个说恶心的男生就打了过去。两人厮打着，最后直到那个男生已经爬不起来了。小舞看他还要再去打，赶紧拦住他。

“光一，别打了，会死人的。”

光一甩开小舞，对躺在地上的男生说“不要让我听到任何诋毁刚的话，否则我会杀了你。”

小舞看他的样子真的要杀人。

光一把嘴里的牙吐了出去，连带着血。他顺着刚跑走的位置追了过去，那边只有保健室可能会没有人。

光一看着刚坐在保健室里哭着，光一走了进去。

刚冲着光一喊道“光一是个大骗子！你说要爱上你才能和你做爱，你是爱她？还是骗我？她就可以，我就不可以吗？”刚哭着对他大喊着。

光一搂着他“只有你是不一样的，我要你的爱。”然后又吻着他。

刚感觉到他嘴里的血，他又打架了？刚还在生气，刚咬了他的嘴角，光一放开了他。

刚推开他“你别碰我！你那么随便，你还跟多少人上过床，你好脏！”

光一的心仿佛被刚捅了一刀，他搂着在他怀里挣扎的刚“对不起，刚，你原谅我吧，我只是想让自己忘了你，可是我办不到，我真的办不到。”

刚发现光一哭了，他真的很少见到光一哭，刚不再挣扎了。

光一说“没有你，我会死的。我是不是让你恶心了，对不起。”他放开了刚。

光一转身要走，刚把他拉了回来，让他坐在椅子上，拿起消毒水，擦着他的嘴角，然后看到他的手，果然打架了。给他消毒，擦上药。

刚眼里含着泪，说道“我不觉得恶心，他们说的是事实，我们就在犯错，可是，我可能会一直错下去了。”

刚抱着一脸吃惊的光一“光一，我们去Love hotel吧，和我做爱吧，占有我吧，我喜欢你，让我属于你，你以后也只能属于我一个人。”

光一高兴的哭了，他们吻了很久，如果不是在学校，他们真的会马上做爱。

这一切都被宝生舞看到了，他捂着嘴难以置信，他们竟然是这种关系。

———TBC


End file.
